


All's Fair in Love and War

by Ngoc12thefangirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And they both like carrying hidden weapons on them, But before that they have a heavy makeout session, Day 2: Fighter/Survivor, F/M, Fondling, GingerFlowerWeek2020, GingerRoseWeek2020, Heavy Petting, Hux is so snarky in this, Kisses, Plot? What Plot?, Rose and Hux get into a fist fight, Rose is a dirty fighter, Rose pov, Steamy, Third Person POV, While Hux is surprisingly fair, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngoc12thefangirl/pseuds/Ngoc12thefangirl
Summary: Hux brushed at his coat, still watching her. Then the corner of his lips slithered up into a smug smile and it sent chills down her spine. Rose had seen that same smile before; when she was on her knees before him on the Supremacy. That same smile and half-lidded expression boiled her blood. She wanted to wipe it off his face with her fists.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Kudos: 47
Collections: GingerRoseWeek2020





	All's Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> GIngerRoseWeek 2020 - Day 2: Fighter/Survivor
> 
> Thank you to ElfmaidenOfLight for beta-ing!
> 
> I would not have been able to publish this fic without her edits and encouragement!

Word reached the Resistance of a foundry; some obscure planet in the outer rims that contained Carbonium. By itself, it was no more useful than the carbon in charred wood; however when it was combined with a specific ratio of other precious minerals and forged by an expert, the Carbonium could be used to produce an alloy that was almost as durable as Beskar steel. 

Rose, knowledgeable of precious ores and minerals from her background on Hays Minor, was tasked to locate the Carbonium and stow away as much as she could for when reinforcements came. However, she knew that if the Resistance had gotten ahold of this news; it was likely that the First Order had also been informed. 

Rose’s suspicions had indeed been confirmed with the arrival of First Order mining ships after her own shuttle had landed. She pulled out a pair of audial-binoculars she had cobbled together; not only did it allow her to see up to 100 yards away, it could pick up sounds from the same distance. She wanted to determine what she was up against; whether she might have to call in for backup. 

About fifty stormtroopers stood waiting in formation for the final carrier fighter to descend. From it, a figure robed in black descended with another entourage of white armoured stormtroopers and jittery droids. Although she had expected the First Order’s arrival, she had not expected General Hux to descend into the field and risk his own safety for some minerals. 

Through the binoculars, she overheard Hux order his soldiers to sweep the area for any Resistance fighters as they headed towards the mine shaft; prisoners were to be captured alive for interrogation. 

She had to act quickly; get in and get out before she was detected. 

Although the stormtroopers were a deadly force, they were compelled to obey orders and objectives. Hux was a different story. She knew better than to underestimate him. The quiet ones had a way of surprising you. 

Turning off the binoculars, she transmitted a message to the Resistance that the planet had been compromised. If she did not send word within two hours, backup was to come. It was a risky decision, but Rose kept her tracker on. Her location would be open to radars overhead. Her allies would find her, but it left her extremely vulnerable to tracking devices on ground. It meant she would have to keep moving. 

Although Rose had been able to evade the stormtroopers, she had not expected to end up with Hux in such close proximity to her, as though he was tracking her. She watched him carefully, obscured by the planet’s foliage. It was odd to see him alone, without stormtroopers flanking his sides. It seemed risky for a man like him to be without guards, soldiers that would act as his shields when the need arose. When she had first met him, he had ordered stormtroopers to do his dirty work, refusing to even shed blood on his own gloves. 

He moved deftly in his great coat through the trees, his blaster positioned up and at the ready. 

She was surprised at how graceful he was. When she had first seen him on the Supremacy, it felt like every step of his could bring down worlds. Now, she felt like she was seeing him in a new light; a creature out of their element, but free. His pale skin and red hair stood out among the green around them; she was suddenly aware of how handsome he was. Not only handsome, but human. 

Something about him seemed so sad and unsure. She felt like she was witnessing a private moment, something that no one else was allowed to see. If he’d been without the First Order insignia on his arm, he could have been another man on another planet; someone she might have approached. But he wasn’t. She had to shake herself out of her reverie. 

_ I' could shoot him right now and the galaxy would be better for it' _ , she thought. 

The opportunity was like an act of providence. Without a doubt, Hux was a dangerous man. There was no telling how dangerous he could be in the future. It was best to end him before he topped the atrocity of the destruction of Hosnian Prime. She cocked her blaster, the battery whirred alive, and aimed at him. 

She held her breath, her hand gripped her wrist to steady the blaster. She fired. In a split second, the force of the blaster made her arm recoil, redirecting her aim. The blaster shot hit a spot right next to his head. He was still alive. Alive and angry. 

He turned and started firing his blaster in her direction. 

She rolled out of the way and scrambled to her feet to start running. To her shock, Hux took chase after her. As he ran, he kept his blaster trained on her; he crooked his arm under his firing arm to steady himself. His arm remained straight every time he blasted, like the recoil was nothing to him. 

It was obvious he was a better shot. The only thing preventing him from delivering a single killing shot to her head was the uneven terrain of the ground and the serpentine crests and hills. She turned a corner and ran into the tree branch, pushing it with all her might. She looked back over her shoulder, as soon as she saw his shadow come into view, she charged forward and released the branch. 

The branch swung back into Hux’s chest, sweeping him off his feet. The blaster flew back and landed in a spot that she could not exactly pinpoint. While he was down, Rose patted at her holster for her own blaster, but felt the holster was empty. She looked from her side to Hux, who was already jumping to his feet. 

He lunged after her, tackling her to the forest floor. Although she had been able to push herself away from him, he grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him. She rained her fists on him as he climbed atop her, pinning her down. She snarled, spitting in his face, as his body caged her. 

As his legs straddled her waist, she desperately tried to kick at the air and shake him off her hips, but he counteracted against her momentum by pushing his weight down on her thighs and pelvis, reducing her range of movement. 

While one of his hands was planted next to her head, the other was squeezing her neck. She clawed at both his arms, trying to knock him off of her. As he had done to trap her legs, he lowered his chest onto hers, effectively trapping her arms between them. Although he had taken the fight out of her arms, it had also resulted in his grip around her neck loosening. She gasped for air, raising her head and mashing her face against his. 

The clack of teeth and growls trailed off into moans as she captured his lips between her teeth. The hand that had seconds ago threatened to wring the life out of her moved to mold and grip her breast. He rubbed his hips against her and she could have swore that she felt a growing hardness on him. 

She managed to wriggle her arms from beneath him and gripped the arm that was fondling her breast. He must have taken it as encouragement, because he squeezed her breast harder until it was painful. When she raised her knee, he eased up on his pinning and now she had more ranges of motion for her legs. She rolled her hips side to side experimentally. He deepened their kiss, reciprocating the roll of her hips. 

She hooked one leg over his, her arms went rigid as she gripped his forearm; she turned in an instant, knocking Hux off of her. 

This time, she didn’t let down her guard. She got up to her feet and held up her fists. His eyes, green and angry, were laser focused on her. Even as he got up to his feet, he never took his eyes off of her. 

He brushed at his coat, still watching her. Then the corner of his lips slithered up into a smug smile and it sent chills down her spine. She had seen that same smile before; when she was on her knees before him on the Supremacy. That same smile and half-lidded expression boiled her blood. 

She wanted to wipe it off his face with her fists. But then he lowered his stance and held up his fists. She was taken aback, despite her having prepared to fight first; she did not expect him to decide to fight her himself. She had expected him to call out for his guards and stand back as they blasted her to pieces. 

“The fearsome General Hux is going to fight me himself?” She hadn’t meant for it to sound like a taunt, but even to her ears it sounded like goading. “I thought you weren’t the sort to get your hands dirty.” 

The half-lidded smile remained, but his brows furrowed in indignant amusement. 

“If you had waited a little bit longer, you would have found otherwise.” 

She shoved the thought of what he was implying out of her head. She couldn’t afford distractions; she had to concentrate. Although he was bigger than her, likely more experienced, she wasn’t afraid. She assessed her next step. Mid thought, he charged forward with a fist. Instinctively, she moved out of the way. 

He sidestepped into a grappling throw that swept her off her feet. She landed hard on her back. 

Ignoring the pain, she got back up and hit whatever she could reach. She knew that she was no practised fighter; the extent of her experience had been a couple of brawls against bullies when she was younger. She got in a few lucky swings across his jaw, cutting his lip and bruising his face. 

As difficult as it was to admit, Hux was a better fighter. He had at least the experience of basic training and he was somewhat competent at hand to hand combat. Not only that, he was older and bigger than her, just his natural male strength was a formidable feat for her to hold her own against. Suddenly, there was a pain across her cheek, not similar to his punches. When he pulled his arm back, she saw it: the hidden blade up his sleeve, under his wrist. Her blood coloured its edge. 

The realization washed over her all at once: he had been armed the entire time, only playing with her like a cat with its prey. She wondered just for how long had he been planning to hide the weapon. Until she tired herself out? 

He extended more of the blade from his sleeve, seeing no need to hide it away from her anymore. 

The silver gleam caught her eye. She reacted in a second, just as Hux’s arm swung down towards her, she fell to her knees and scooped a handful of dirt in her hands. She flung the handful at his face. Instinctively, he stopped to brush away the dirt from his eyes,the blade retracting back into his sleeve. 

Adrenaline whispered in her ear:  _ the taser in her boot. _

She had forgotten about the taser when he’d started shooting at her. Manic glee had her tearing at her boot to get to the taser. He wasn’t the only one used to hiding weapons on their person. Rose pulled her taser out and zapped him. 

He went down instantly. 

Rose was floored by the pain that Hux could tolerate. He had not screamed when she’d shocked him, even as his body trembled from the aftershocks he was still conscious. His chest rose and fell dramatically as he caught his breath, panting. 

“I didn’t expect Resistance scum to fight dirty,” Hux groaned. 

Rose circled around him, careful in case he suddenly pulled out another hidden weapon from his coat. 

“Why? I don’t look like I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve?” 

His hand trembled as it reached into his pocket. Rose leveled the taser at him, ready to zap him again. However, he merely emptied his pocket full of shrapnel and sand and let it fall next to him. 

“I thought we were being fair this time.” Hux sneered. 

Rose shifted her weight to one foot, “All’s fair in love and war.” 

Hux chuckled, “Hm… now we’re in love?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you can!
> 
> Stay safe during these times!


End file.
